


Challenges and Prompts

by korodeladezerto



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korodeladezerto/pseuds/korodeladezerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix of 3 paragraph drabbles to longer works. Some are angsty and some are not. Most will be angsty. There will be fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rise of Zero

Rise of ZERO

Deep down Quatre knew that building this system out of fury wasn’t the best idea. This was a fury born out of betrayal. Betrayal by his own people, the very people he was fighting for. He had no other thoughts while building this system than that the colonies that had thrown away his fellow pilots sacrifices as well as his own. The colonies needed to pay for that and be made to understand the error of their ways. He would end this war single handily if need be. 

He’d felt the cold fingers of the ZERO reach into his mind and intertwine with it. With a soft, cold laugh that would have scared him had he been in his right mind he took off to the cold depths of space. The same thoughts he’d had while building both this Gundam and the system were still in the back of his mind. He was operating solely on revenge. 

He supposed it was a good thing that he’d alerted the colony to the danger they were in. He just hoped that they heeded his warning. Quatre just wasn’t expecting them to send his friends after him. He didn’t, couldn’t understand why they were fighting him. If his own friends were mistaken, then they would have to be dealt with as well. And if his own partner was going to fight him on this, then he would remove all obstacles in his path to payback.


	2. A Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Major Character Death

A Bad Day

You know those days where everything starts out nice and easy and you think to yourself, “Something isn’t right. Something is going to blow.”? Today was shaping up to be one of those days. This was a supposedly easy mission. Trowa was going to get in and out and Quatre was on the recon end making sure everything was going well. This was a mission they did nearly weekly during the war. Now as Preventors, it was almost like second nature.

A few hard taps on the com link was all the warning Quatre got before the emotions of battle hit him hard enough to take his breath away. This wasn’t good. Quatre immediately hit the panic button on his unit before moving to provide cover… he wasn’t one to pray, but he found himself doing so now. He had gone over the schematics of this base with Trowa the night before, he knew damn good and well how outnumbered Trowa would be if he was caught. Trowa had assured him that he wouldn’t be seen when Quatre expressed his dismay at the numbers. It now seemed his worst fears were coming true… and he could feel it. 

He could feel the instant Trowa went on autopilot and felt the adrenaline that came with being sent into autopilot suddenly. It was like he was there, but Quatre knew that he was on the outside of the base waiting for help to come. Help that was still hours away. He could feel the bullets whizzing past Trowa and he gasped in pain as he felt a few actually hit. Quatre tried frantically to shut down his empathy, or at the very least put a lid on it. He was well aware that if he didn’t he’d be of no use to Trowa or the help that was coming. A sharp, sudden pain near his heart brought him to his knees. His eyes widened slightly as the adrenaline that he was feeling from Trowa spike suddenly and then fade, just as quickly as it had spiked. Quatre knew that he’d just felt his Hayati die and there was a not a damn thing he could do about it. He didn’t even see the member of the militia that had snuck up behind him, all he heard was the firing of the gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for this. There will be fluff soon.


	3. Covered You

Covered You

The explosion had caught Quatre nearly off guard. He should have been expecting them after all, he was off on a mission with Duo, who the other pilots had dubbed master of explosions. Shaking off his jumpiness Quatre had barely been able to complete his portion of their assigned task when he was spotted.

Biting back several colorful curses he took off rounding several corners and jumping a few more times from the sound of Duo providing cover for him from Deathsythe. Dodging a bit of falling steel he pales and picks up his pace. Duo was well on his way to leveling the base with him inside it. Clutching the small disk closer to him and ignoring the sounds of explosions and gunfire he made his way out of the base. 

Finally, he reached the safety of his own Gundam, once settled inside he opened the comlink before assisting Duo. “When you told me that danger was your middle name I was expecting you to be joking, 02.” He said as he fired Sandrock up to the sound of his braided fellow pilot’s laughter. 

“But I covered you did I not?” Was the response he got from the other’s side of the link once the laughter was gone.


End file.
